The New Boy
by fax4lyfe
Summary: It's Maximum Ride's first day of Junior year, when she runs into a mysterious, incredibly sexy, new boy. Ehh, horrible at summaries! Just read it! Much better than it sounds, I swear! Read& Review pleasee! NO WINGS. FAX. First Fan Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride . No matter how much I wish I did.. **

**My FIRST Story! Enjoy! (: R&R ! **

"MAX!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs, "You're gonna be late for school!"

"I just need five more minutes!" I yelled back.

It was the first day of my junior year and my stupid freaking alarm clock decided it wasn't going to go off. My mom came in my room and woke me up with only a half hour to get ready. Now I only had 20minutes till school started, and we lived 10 minutes away.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and threw it over one shoulder, headed toward the bathroom to brush my teeth. Grabbing my phone and heading toward the door, I yelled bye to my mom and strode off to my car.

I got to school with 5 minutes to spare. As I was walking past the main office, some idiot decided he wasn't going to pay attention and walk right into me, knocking my book bag off my shoulder and dropping his book and schedule.

"Shit, sorry." he muttered, bending down to grab his stuff. He handed me my book bag and that's when I actually looked at him.

Oh. My. God. His eyes were gorgeous. Normally I love bright, blue eyes. But his eyes were dark and mysterious. They were this deep brown, almost black. So deep, you could see nothing but everything at the same time. And his hair was long, dark brown, close to black too.

I then realized I had been staring and felt my cheeks flush. "It's alright," I muttered, looking away. The cute boy cleared his throat, and nodded.

I glanced at his schedule and it said 'grade: 11'. I had never seen him before, he must be new. I asked, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah." was all he said.

I took the schedule out of his hands and scanned it . "We have most of the same classes."

"Oh." Seriously? 'Oh'? That's it? Someone either doesn't like to talk or is super shy.

"Yeah.." I said awkwardly, "First, third, fourth, and fifth."

"Oh, so can you show me to Mrs. Barry's? I have no idea where I'm going," he gave me a lopsided smile and my heart fluttered.

Bad max. No heart fluttering! You just met the boy. _But he's so darn cuuuute_, I whined.

I nodded, and started to walk down to C hallway. Great, so now that he's actually saying more than one word sentences, I'm not saying anything!

"So… What school are you from?" I asked as we were walking.

"Not from around here. I'm from Washington."

"Wow. All the way from Washington to Ohio? That's a far move, must be hard."

He nodded. Awkward silence.

Then, "This is it," I said nodding toward the classroom, "After you."

**Review please? (: First Fan-fic. Please let me know what you think! I'll update sooon if I get like 5 reviews, since it's my first. ? Thankkss! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to add another chapter because I felt like the other one was too short& I have nothing better to do, being grounded during spring break and all. Awesome right ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

The boy and I walked into the classroom right when the tardy bell rang. I quickly took a seat next to Nudge and the boy sat next to me. Getting really annoyed at calling him 'the boy' I asked his name.

"Fang," He said. I gave him a questioning look. "Nickname. Real names Nick." Does he know how to speak whole sentences? Then he asked, "Yours?" _Guess not. _

_"_Max." I said as the teacher, Mrs. Barry walked to the front of the room.

"And you're making fun of my name?" He asked. That really pissed me off.

"You got a problem with my name?" I asked raising both my voice and one eyebrow.

"You got a problem with mine?" He countered.

"Maximum, stop harassing the new boy." I heard Mrs. Barry's voice say. Tearing my gaze from the smirking _Fang,_ I looked at Mrs. Barry. She introduced herself to the new people in the class and droned on about what an exciting trimester this was gonna be and all that jazz. As she talked, I let my ind drift to Fang. Normally I don't get all mushy and all 'oooh boys!' like Nudge, the girl I'm sitting next to does, who happens to be one of my best friends. But Fang. There's just something about him.

I realized I had been staring at him and quickly looked up to see Mrs. Barry assigning English books to everyone. "Nick, come up and get your book. You have number 56." then a few names later, "Max, you're number 64." As I sat back down, I saw a note sitting on my chair. As I opened it up, I saw Nudge eyeing me and was greeted with the sight of her bubbly handwriting.

_Oooh, who's cute new boy? Do you know him? How long have you known each other? Why didn't you tell me about him, Max? He's soooo cute. Are you guys dating?_

If you think that was bad, wait until you hear her actually talk, she doesn't stop. My friends and I call her Nudge Channel. I replied quickly, hiding the top part under my book so Fang wouldn't see.

_Nudge! No, I just ran into him in the hall for the first time like 10 minutes ago. I'll tell you everything later. _

I handed the note back to Nudge and she read it and folded it back up.

When we had about 10 minutes of class left, Mrs. Barry let us have time to talk quietly until the bell.

Fang turned to me, "Where is Mr. Hollenbeck's room?" He asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Why don't you ask someone who has a better name than me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Max, I was kidding around. And you made fun of my name too!"

"No I didn't. And I was right anyway, it was a nickname, not you're real name, _Nick._"

_"_Max is a nickname, too, _Maximum." _

"Whatever, Fangy." I said rolling my eyes. I started to turn towards Nudge.

"Don't call me that." He said so darkly I might have been scared, you know, if I wasn't Maximum Ride. I don't scare easily.

"Awh, why not Fangy?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Alright whatever, _Maxie-poo." _He said matching my girly voice.

I glared. "That's not even funny."

"It kinda is." Said Nudge, I forgot she was there! Which is really really weird, because she usually never shuts up. "You two are so cute! And would totally make the perfect couple if you were to date. Is that weird though? Me saying that? But it's totally true! I mean I don't really know you Fang, but Max is totally nice... well most of the time. Okay, some of the time. But she's being extremely nice to you for some reason, its weird. Usually she's all 'ew, boys are stupid. Lets kill em all' but not with you! So you should totally mmph- " I slapped a hand over her mouth. See what I mean? Nudge Channel.

I opened my mouth to apologize for Nudges motor mouth, but the bell rang.

Quickly shoving my book into my bag, I started toward the door, when Fang stopped me. "So Maxie, would you show me where Mr. Hollenbeck's room is?"

"If you don't call me Maxie."

"If you don't call me Fangy."

"Uh-uh. Its either one or the other. Either I show you to class or don't call you Fangy, pick one." I said, walking out the door.

"Well-"

I cut him off realizing it was an excuse to miss some of class. "Just kidding, Mr. Hollenbeck's room is on the opposite side of the school so it will give me an excuse to be late to class. Do you need to go to your locker?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Okay, come with me to mine then."

At the locker next to mine, was standing the Red Haired Wonder(RHW), Lissa. Her mouth was hanging wide open as she practically drooled over Fang. "Hey, Max, who's your friend?"

"Shut up and move," I growled at her.

"Awh, now Maxie," Fang chuckled at 'Maxie'. "Why don't you be a good little girl, and introduce me to your hot friend?"

I turned around and looked at Fang. "Fang, this is Lissa. She's head of the cheerleading squad and falls 'in love' with every guy and then a week later, she dumps him. She's probably dated almost every guy in this school, I bet if you randomly asked someone, he'd say he's dated her."

"That is _not_ true!" She exclaimed.

"Fang ask a random guy." He looked around and asked a guy that was in our English class, Phil. "Hey," He stopped him, and the guy turned around.

"Yeah?" Asked Phil, looking like he was in a hurry.

"Have you dated her?" He asked gesturing to Lissa.

"Unfortunately," Said Phil. "Gotta go to class, see ya. And take my advise dude, don't get caught up in _that."_

I started laughing. "See?" I asked Fang.

Lissa fumed, her whole face red. She looked like a giant tomato with her hair and her face practically the same color.

The minute bell rang and I quickly opened my locker, as RHW was still fuming beside me. I grabbed what I needed and started walking towards Fang's class.

"Wait!" shouted Lissa, "Here." She said as she handed Fang a note. Then she walked away, half of her ass hanging out of her mini skirt. Disgusting.

Trying not to gag, I showed Fang to his class room. "Alright, we both have A lunch after this hour so meet me back at my locker after class?" I asked. He just nodded, muttering a 'sure'. "Oh, and sorry about Lissa. She's... well we don't have time for this now, you're already late. So Ill see you after class." And with that I walked toward Calculus.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hate life. My mom closed out of all tabs instead of just hers& this chapter was one of them. So i have to retype the whole thing. Hopfully I can remember what I had.. _

**Ohkay, in the previous chapter, I think there was some confusion. Lissa was the one who said to Max, "Why don't you introduce me to your hot friend" not Fang. Sorry if it was worded weird. So to get this straight, Fang did not call Lissa hot. And also, I got grounded because I lied to my mom& then she found out... it suckkks. **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3! R&R.(: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE . **

**_FANG POV._ **

I walked into the classroom late and everyone was staring at me.

"Why are you late?" Asked, I presumed, Mr. Hollenbeck.

"I, uh.. got lost." I muttered.

"New this year?" He asked lightly.

"Yeah."

"Take a seat by JJ, son. JJ raise your hand please?" A pretty girl, not as pretty as Max, with shoulder length, brown, wavy hair raised her hand. I took the seat next to her and she smiled at me, flashing her perfectly straight, white teeth.

I nodded and Mr. Hollenbeck went on about how we were all becoming adults and that we couldn't mess around this year and blah, blah, blah.

My thoughts suddenly drifted to Max. She is so hot. No, she's not hot, she'd beautiful, one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. With her dirty blonde hair, almost brown, and her gorgeous chocolate eyes. And that smile. Sigh. And she's herself, I can tell that she isn't one of those fake girls to try to impress everyone. And all this mushy stuff is new to me. I don't get all mushy about girls. I've had plenty of girlfriends, but none of them are like Max. They were all fake girls, ones that didn't like me for me but because of what I looked like. Back then, though, that was enough. I didn't care what their resins were, if they liked me, they liked me. Max... there's just something about the girl. I don't know what it is though. I sighed, frustrated at my thoughts.

"You okay?" whispered JJ. Hmm, I wonder what that stood for.

I nodded to her.

"Alright everyone," said Mr. Hollenbeck, "Find a partner and we are going to play a game."

JJ looked over at me. "You know anyone in here?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"Wanna be partners then?"

"Sure," I said. It was better than being partners with someone I've never talked to in my life, and plus she seemed nice.

"Okay, now that everyone has a partner, here's what we're gonna do: One partner will ask the other questions for five minutes. Anything you want, try to get to know the person as well as possible. After five minutes, you will switch ad the other will ask questions. After the second persons five minutes, we're gonna go around the room and you're going to say three things you learned about your partner. Okay, start." He said pushing a button on the timer.

"I'll ask first." Said JJ. I nodded. "Okay, what is your name?"

"F-Nick." shit. I don't know which one to use. When i told Max my name was Fang, I didn't mean to, I came her planing to be different. To make a change in myself. And that started with my name. Back in Arizona, **(A/N: So i don't know if i mentioned already, but Fang is from Arizona& they are in Florida now.) **everyonecalled my Fang as a nickname, but here I planned on being called Nick.

"Fnick?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nick."

Her eyes were acusing and the brightest green I've ever seen. **(AN: I don't remember what JJ looked like in the books, so I changed her up a little bit.) **"Okay, Nick, whats your favorite color?"

"Black." Huh, thought it'd be obvious with my all black and dark clothing.

"Figured." She muttered. "Have you met anyone you like here yet? Are you having a good first day?"

"I've met like one person. And it's only second hour, but so far its been alright."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who did you meet?" She asked with a 'DUH' expression on her face.

"Maximum Ride." I have no clue why I said her full name.

"Max!"

"Uhhhh, yeah?"

"She's like my best friend! This is crazy!"

I just kinda looked at her.

"Anyway, so whats your favorite band?" She asked. The teacher saying 'four minutes left' behind her.

"Mayday Parade." I love them. **(A/N: I LOVE THEM 3)**

"OMG! Max's too! Thats so weird, what about favorite thing to drink?"

"Water."

"Max too! This is so weird. Favorite food?"

"Everything."

"MA-"

"Please don't say Max's too." This is getting really weird. Does Max really like the same things as me?

"Well it is.. So, where are you from?"

"Arizona."

"Really? Don't get mad, but Max was born there. Actually, she visits her Mom there every summer. I went once." Okay, this is officially creepy. "What is your favorite book?"

"Don't really read that often. And don't tell me Max doesn't either."

"No she loves to read."

"2 minutes" said the teacher.

"Why are you so cute?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm just awesome I guess."

"Is it like, in your genes? Are your parents as gorgeous as you?"

"I've never seen either of them, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh..." Awkward silence... "Do you like Max?" What? How could she possibly..

"No. I just met the girl two hours ago."

"Sorry, it just seems like you two would get along so good and would look so cute together."

"30 seconds people. Wrap it up."

"Well, Max has been hurt by assholes in the past so I don't really know if she's ready to be in another relationship. But if you are into her be carful, she's... strong. But anyway, I think you'd be good for her."

"Time's up. Switch it up."

"So..." I said, trying to think of something to ask, "What does JJ stand for?"

"Jennifer Joy."

"Oh, how long have you been going by JJ?"

"Since as long as I can remember."

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow and Purple."

"How long have you known Max?" Why did I just ask that? Whats wrong with me?

She smiled, "Since she moved here in second grade."

I nodded. What is wrong with me? I barley know this girl. The only thing I really know about her is what JJ has told me and that she is drop dead gorgeous. "Uhmmm... What about your favorite food?"

"Salad. Speaking of food, what lunch do you have?"

"The first one. With Max." Why do I have to mention Max in everything I say?

"Dang it. I have B. I'm gonna be all alone."

"Sorry." I said. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"My whole life."

"What do you like to do after school?" I asked, I didn't really wanna share anything to the class. I'm not much of a talker. Especially to thirty people I don't even know.

"Usually, I hang out with Max and friends at her place."

"Like who?" I asked.

"Uhh, Max, obviously, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel, and Dyl- No, no. No more Dylan, whats wrong with me? Why was I about to say his name? Make sure you never say 'Dylan' around Max, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Her ex." She sighed, "Just don't okay?"

"Alright..."

"2 minutes." Ughhh, what was I supposed to say about her?

"What do you want me to say about you to the class?" I asked.

"She shrugged, say my favorite color is purple-"

"I thought it was yellow." I cut off.

"Yeah, and purple, so just say it's purple because I like it a little bit more. Then say I like Salad, and ring with my friends." She said. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want me to say about you?" She said, looking at me like I'm stupid.

Ohhhhhh.. "Uhm, say that I like black, Mayday Parade, and-"

"Max." She cut me off, smiling.

"Uh, no... and say I'm from Arizona." What is her obsession with Max and I?"

Finally, the questions were over and we spoke to the class. In no time, the bell rang. Time to find Max.

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) ****Hope you like chapter four! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own M.R. :/**

_**MAX POV**_

After second hour I went to my locker, as was putting my books away and grabbing my lunch, a familiar voice came from behind me. I smiled up at my best friend, JJ, with Fang walking by her side.

"Hey!" She said and gave me a hug. There were very few people I hugged in this world, and JJ was one of them.

"Hi JJ! So I see you've met Fang?" Fang gave me a look, and mouthed 'Nick'. What the heck?

"Who's Fang?" Said JJ.

"Uhh..." oh, so she doesn't know his little nickname, I wonder why? "I was kidding, I mean Nick. I was messing with him earlier about him wearing all black."

"So you came up with Fang..?" She asked doubtfully. Then she looked over at him, "Actually, I kind of like it. Well I have to go to class, see ya Nick, or Fang!" She laughed, "Text me Max!"

"You text me first!" I yelled, I hate texting people. So much effort. "So, Nick?" I asked glancing up at him.

"Yeah, from now on tell people my names Nick, please? I'll explain at lunch."

"Okay..." I said, very confused. He's the one who told me his name was Fang, was he kidding when he said that? Or did he just not like the name?

Hopefully there were people I talked to in this lunch. 'A' lunch was normally a Freshman/ Sophomore lunch. Fang and I walked in and I looked around the cafeteria, finally spotting, my little step-sister, Ella. She waved for me to come sit by her so I grabbed Fang and we walked over there. She was also with some of her friends.

"Hey Els, this is F-Nick." Shoot, I almost blew his cover! Whatever cover that is. "I mean Nick."

"Oh, hi, Fnick." She laughed, "I'm Ella, Max's little sister- well step-sister."

"Hi." He said smiling. Fang sat down across from me and pulled out his lunch. Ella and her friends were all buying lunch and were waiting in line, leaving Fang and I alone.

"Soo... why the whole Nick thing?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, I came here wanting to change and that started with me name. I didn't wanna be 'Fang' anymore. I wanted to leave the old me in Arizona and start out fresh, ya know?"

I nodded. "So why'd you tell me Fang?"

"I don't really know, habit I guess? Its funny though, because earlier to JJ, I called myself Fnick, too."

"Oh, wait. So you want me to call you Nick then?"

"Just in front of people who don't know." He replied.

"Why am I allowed to call you Fang?" I asked him, curious.

"I don't really know, I just feel comfortable around you. And you already know, so why not?"

Ella came back then and Fang was quiet for the rest of lunch, just nodding and giving one word answers. He was so cute. What? Stop it Max. No guys, guys are bad. Like Dylan. God I hate him soooooo much. Because of him, I might not ever trust a teenage boy, or any man in general, ever again. Fang was just a friend. And thats all he will be because of Dylan. I can't get close to another guy. Not yet at least. And plus, its not like he'd even like me back.

"So, Nick," I said reminding myself not to call him Fang. He looked up at me. "Where'd you come here from?"

"Arizona." He said.

"Really? Where at? My mom lives there in Tarries Hill, I go there every summer."

"Tarries Hill, really? I lived in Manson."

"No way! Small world. So where do you live at here?"

"I forget the name... Hillside something? Uhmm, Hillside View, maybe?"

"Seriously? I live in there!"

"This is really weird. We're like the second house in on the left hand side. The beach is practically in our backyard." He said, and this is totally crazy! He lived across the street from me. I was soooo happy!

"Ah, so you're the people that moved in across the street from me."

"Guess so." He said grinning. The bell rang and Fang and I headed off toward third hour. This was going to be a great year.


	5. Chapter 5

**School starts tomorrow:/ So that means I might not be able to update until next weekend or so. I'll try my best to update soon though, but its hard with having softball everyday and homework. But I'll try my best! **

**But here's chapter 5! R&R ! :) I do _not_ own Maximum Ride. **

_**MAX POV.**_

The day was flying by, and before I knew it, it was fifth hour. My last hour was sports and fitness, the schools fancy way of saying 'gym'. Fang, Nudge and Iggy were also in it with me. After we picked out lockers in the locker rooms, Coach P told us to head out to the gym and we could have free time to do whatever until the end of class. I loved him, he was so lenient with everything we do. I'm so glad I got him instead of Marks. I seriously think that old man hates the world.

So after Nudge and I picked our lockers, we headed out to the gym, where Iggy and Fang were already playing basketball. I had introduced the two of them in fourth hour and they got along great. Nudge sneaked up on Iggy and tried to get the ball from him, but he was too fast. They fought over it for a while. Nudge has had a crush on Igs forever. Fang realized that he wasn't getting the ball back anytime soon, and walked over to me. "Hey." He said, smiling down at me.

"Hi." I said, smiling back.

"Are Nudge and Iggy dating?" He asked.

I laughed, "No. But they sure do act like it sometimes."

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure they both like each other, why don't they just date?" He said looking at me.

I shrugged and walked over to the bleachers, Fang following me and sitting next to me. "And they're perfect for each other." I said watching as Iggy held the ball over her head, making her jump for it.

"I hate when two people are so perfect for each other but they never even realize it, but everyone else does."

"Woah. That was a lot of words Fang, you alright?" I said, looking away from Nudge and Iggy.

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm alright." He looked at me and smiled. My god! Those eyes, that smile... Sigh.

No Max! Snap out of it. I looked away and felt my cheeks flush red.

"So, what are you, uh, doing after school?" I said lamely.

"Nothing." He said.

"Well, you know, since you're right across the street from me, wanna hang out with, Nudge, Iggy and I?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Got nothin' better to do. Oh and do you ride the bus home or get a ride?"

"I drive to school, why?"

"Well I was supposed to ride the bus home but I have no idea which one to get on."

"Ah, no car?"

He shook his head, sadly, "So you know which one it is?"

"Oh, stop, I can give you a ride. It's not like you live out of the way. And plus, the bus is lame." I said.

"You sure its not too much trouble?" He asked

"Positive."

Then we headed over to play basketball with Nudge and Iggy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Fang and I were walking to my car, someone bumped into Fang. Hard. And purposely. I turned around to see who that person was and realized it was Dylan. "Hey, dumbass!" I called out. "What where you're going!"

He turned to look at me, "Awh, Max thats cute, sticking up for new boy."

"Max lets just go, it's not a big deal," Fang whispered, but I barely heard him. I was too focused on how badly I wanted to kill Dylan.

I took a deep breath and instead of punching him in the face like I had wanted to, I said, "Fuck off."

As I started to turn around, Dylan said, "Why? So you can go fuck emo boy instead? You're just a stupid slut, I don't know why I ever dated you."

I gritted my teeth and kept walking. I'm not going to hit him, thats why he's doing this. He's trying to provoke me. No hitting Dylan.

But as I was lecturing myself, Fang stopped. "Did he just call you a slut?"

"He's an ass. Let's go." I said, more trying to convince myself than him.

"Awh, thats not the Max I know!" He shouted. And when I kept walking, pulling Fang along with me he shouted, "Get back here you slut, I'm not done talking to you!" And that was enough for me, and apparently for Fang too because he was walking back towards Dylan. Shit.

Fang went up to Dylan and stood there, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Dylan started laughing. "This really isn't the Max I know! Sending someone else because she's too pussy to face me one her own."

"She didn't _send_ anyone." He said darkly, it was kinda scary, but sexy at the same time. Like Jacob Black from Twilight.

"Oooooh, scary." laughed Dylan. "Are you her boyfriend? Because dude, I'm tellin' ya, she's a whore. Unless thats your type. She's good in bed but nothing els-" Dylan didn't get to finnish because Fang had punched him right in the jaw. "What the hell?" He screamed, rubbing his jaw. Dylan pounced, well more like stumbled forward and swung at Fang. Fang easily dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. Ouch. Dylan went down and Fang bent down and whispered something I didn't hear, then walked toward me.

I mumbled a 'thanks' and then we walked to my car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, I'm updating this because I got so many reviews saying to update. & Thank you to all of you who review! :) **

**I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**Enjoy chapter 6 and R&R! :D**

**_MAX POV_**

I plopped down in the drivers seat and started my blue Miata. When Fang got in and shut his door, I turned to him. "Why did you do that?" I asked, sharply.

He shrugged.

_What if Dylan had hit him back? What if Fang would've gotten hurt? It would've been all my fault. I should of just ignored it when he purposely hit Fang. I should've been the one to kick Dylan's ass; not Fang. I don't need someone to fight my battles. I'm Maximum Ride; I fight my own damn battles_. That is what one half of me was saying. The other half was all: _Oh my gosh, Fang stood up for me. He is so sweet. Dylan certainly wouldn't have ever done that for me. What was he thinking? _

I stared at him, trying to figure it all out. "Why?" I asked again.

"He called you a slut." He muttered.

"Maybe I am one." I said quietly.

His gaze locked on mine, "I can tell you aren't like that."

"You don't even know me Fang." I said, tearing my gaze away from his.

"Then tell me what makes you a slut."

"I dated that stupid asshole." I said. I gritted my teeth together trying not to think of all the horrible things Dylan and I did. "You should've seen me just a few months ago. You wouldn't even think I'm the same person."

"Dating an asshole does not make you a slut and it doesn't matter about a couple months ago, what matters is now. I'm not saying you were a slut before because I wouldn't know, but you aren't now and he had no right to say those things about you..."

I can't talk about this anymore. I felt like crying. I _hated _talking about Dylan. It just makes me hate myself for ever loving him. I felt tears stinging me eyes. Oh _god, _please no. I don't cry, I'm Maximum Ride.

Instead of answering Fang, I threw my baby into reverse and whipped out of the parking lot, getting flipped off by quite a few people. Fang didn't get the hint though. "You know," he said, "I used to be someone different also. It's part of the reason I don't want to be called Fang anymore." When I didn't reply, he sighed. "All I'm saying is that if you ever want to vent, then you can talk to me. And it would be really nice if we could talk about this stuff because I've never talked about my problems with anyone. I'm always so closed off to everyone. I don't know what it is about you Maximum, but I feel as if I _need_ to tell you everything about me. I mean listen to me, all these words added together are probably more than the total words I've said to anyone else in my entire life."

I just kept my eyes on the road, trying to breathe calmly and not jump onto him and tell him I feel the same way. No. Play it cool, find out his story first. After everything Dylan put me through, getting to know Fang better is probably a good idea. "Maybe." Was all I said. We pulled up to his house and he got out, grabbing his book bag.

"So, am I still coming over today?" He asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Sure, if you wanna. Around 4?" It was three now.

He nodded and started to close the door, "Fang, wait!" He raised an eyebrow. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I was such a butt hole to you." I said, feeling tears sting my eyes again. Stupid emotions.

He smiles at me, "You weren't a butt hole, Maxie."

I half smiled at him. "Well I was pretty rude to you, considering you just punched someone in the face for me."

He rolled his eyes, "See you at 4." And he closed the door.

**REVIEW :D I'm probably gonna upload another chapter again tonight, I just wanted to get this part up there for now! Let me know what you think of it! Any opinions? Please review& let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated in forever! Sorry guys, well I won't bore you with words up here, so on with chapter 7! : **

**I Don't own Maximum Ride, just borrowing the characters, ;p R&R ! :D**

_**FANG POV**_

After Max dropped me off, I went inside and asked my foster dad if it was alright if I went to a friends.

Oh yeah, you guys don't know about my foster parents... ehh, I'll get into that later.

Anyway, he was ecstatic. "You already made friends, Nick? Thats great! Told you you'd like it here."

"You didn't think Id make friends?" I asked.

"Not friends to hang out with, especially on the first day. It doesn't seem like you'd talk enough to make friends on the first day. So who are they?"

"Max and some of her friends. She lives across the street, actually."

"She?" Dad asked.

"Yes she. You have a problem with her name?" I asked defensively.

"No, Nick, no problem. Just different. You like this girl?" He said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Her full name is Maximum, and it's my first day, how could I like someone already?" Okay maybe I did just a little... but he doesn't need to know that, nor does anyone else, ESPECIALLY Max.

"I dunno, it could be love at first sight. Is she pretty?"

I sighed. "Very."

"Ah, so it is love at first sight, eh?" He said, waggling his eyebrows at me jokingly.

"No Dad, stop. I don't like her okay? She's just really pretty and we're only friends and thats _it." _

_"_Woah, touchy. Okay, well what time are you going over there?"

"Is four okay?" I asked.

"Sure, Nick. You can stay out till whenever, just let me know if you leave. I have to go do some work and take a shower. I'm working midnight tonight, so I'm leaving at 7, I'll be home around 6 in the morning. I'll text you if there's any changes. You have fun now. And be safe." He added as he walked to his room, shutting the door. I love my dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINNNNEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half an hour later, I was standing on Max's front porch and knocking on the door.

Ella opened it, "Oh hey Nick! Come in." She said smiling and closing the door after I walked in. I looked around their house, it had the same structure as mine on the inside. Living room directly to my left, kitchen and dining room to my right, straight ahead was a door and next to it a set of stairs.

I looked in the living room and saw Max laying on the couch when Ella said, "She's a lazy bum. You can go wake her up if you want, I sure as hell am not, she'll kill me."

I chuckled, "And so you don't mind me getting killed?"

"Nah she won't kill you," She pushed me into the living room. "Good luck," She muttered and ran up the stairs.

I walked over to Max and sat by her foot, picking one up slowly, I started ticking her bare feet. She twitched and rolled over. I started tickling the other one and she kicked at me. "Unnughh." She groaned.

"Maaaxxiee! Wake up! " I whispered loudly into her ear.

"Ugh, leave me alone!" She rolled over and put her back to me, her shirt riding up and exposing a large portion of her bare back in the process. I reached over and started tickling her side.

She squealed and lashed out at me. "Stooop." She said groggily, pulling her shirt back down.

"But Maaxxx." I said.

"Wait," She said turning over and looking at me. "Ohhhh. I thought you were Ella. Didn't realize I had real company or I would've gotten up. Sorry." She muttered. "I'm just super sleepy." She said laying back down. "What do you wanna do? Nudge and Ig will be here soon."

I shrugged. "Whatever. What is there _to _do?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, first you should probably get up before you fall back asleep." I said, nudging her back.

She turned over, "But I'm sleepy." She pouted.

"So am I."

"Then go to sleep." She said, rolling back over and burring her face into the arm of the couch.

Just then her front door burst open and Nudge burst through. She looked at me and Max and wiggled her eyebrows. That was when I noticed how we were sitting. I was half-laying on the edge of the couch, really close to Max. I stood up and Max stayed where she was. "Max! Get up!" Nudge yelled.

Max reached up and grabbed the pillow off the arm of the couch and pulled it over her head, groaning. Nudge went over to her and pulled her off of the couch, landing with a _thud_.

Max looked up and glowered at her. "I'm up. Now leave me alone." She said, pushing Nudge away, standing up. "Where's Iggy?" She asked.

Nudge shrugged and then her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh, hey Ig." She said, looking at Max. She looked away at the floor. "Oh..." She listened to him and her cheeks got red, "Now?" She asked. More listening, "What abou-" She was cut off by Iggy. "Okay, good idea. Well, how long?" "Alright, bye Iggy." She hung up, smiling.

"Nudge... What just happened?" Max asked slowly.

"Well, Iggy has to watch Gazzy and Angel." She said.

"Why didn't you tell him to bring them over here? They love it here."

"Yeah... I'm going over there."

"We're going now?" She asked, confused.

"Not _we _Max, _me."_

"Oh." Said Max disappointed. "Oohhhhhh." She said, her eyes lighting up, finally understanding. "Well, you two have fun. And be carful," she said winking and pushing Nudge out the door before she could argue.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now... I can sleep." She said slowly.

"No, no. No sleeping Maxie."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. And I do whatever I want." She said heading towards the stairs. I followed.

"Alright, what about Maxie-pad?" I asked, smirking.

She turned and hit me on the arm. I laughed. "Take that as a no..."

"Only if I can call you Fangalicious."

"Only because I am very Fangalicious." She turned showing me her rolling eyes.

We walked into what I presumed was her room. Her room is a deep neon colored purple. It was much cleaner than I thought it'd be. Max just doesn't seem like a tidy person to me, but her room proved me wrong. "Soooo..." she said, sitting down on her bed. "Did you still wanna talk about... stuff?"

"Oh. I guess, I mean if you want to then sure." I said sitting down next to her.

"You first, tell me your story that is apparently 'so bad'."

And I began, "Well, I had lived in Arizona my whole life and had never been the popular kid, that is until eighth grade. I started to talk to people a little bit more. Instead of completely ignoring them I'd just acknowledge them and give one word answers. I changed the way I dressed, grew my hair out, got my braces off and cleared up my acne and became the sexy man I am now." Max slapped me on the arm then, smiling and rolling her eyes. God, she was adorable. "Girls were all over me in eighth grade, I just acknowledged them though, not really caring too much because I didn't wanna just date some slut for two weeks and it go nowhere and be pointless.

"Then it was ninth grade and something had changed that summer before and that year I was determined to get a girlfriend. All the girls were in love with me. Usually I thought it was annoying in eighth grade, but having a senior think you're hot... that was the best feeling ever. I started talking to her more- the senior- her name was Emily. We talked for about a month then I asked her out and we dated for about a week then we, you know, and I found out she was fucking some other guy too and didn't actually care about me. So then I dumped her and she cried and told me she was sorry.

"That was the day that I decided that all girls were worthless and that they were all bitches who were gonna use me for sex. At first I was really upset by all this but after a while, I decided to just go with it. Then started the worst year of my life." I took a breath. Why was I telling her all this?

"I started sleeping around with girls, going to parties every weekend, getting laid, just going through life like nothing even mattered. Then Sophomore year came along and I was the same way until about two weeks in, I met this girl named Brigid. She had the most beautiful red hair in the world and was absolutely gorgeous. We hung out a lot and were just friends. Thats it. I didn't even try anything with her because I liked her a lot and she had just had a major breakup and didn't want a relationship or sex.

"So I just went with it, I thought that I liked her for her, but really I just liked her for her looks. I mean, she was a sweet girl, but really wasn't my type. She was way too girly. Anyway, after about a month of us being best friends, she died in a car accident, killing not only her but my brother and my best guy friend Samuel." I paused, taking a deep breath. I had never talked to anyone about this and I was on the verge of tears. What has this girl done to me? I haven't cried since the crash over a year ago, and who knows before that.

"Oh, Fang." She said, putting her arms around my shoulders. "I am so sorry. That must have been horrible."

I wrapped my arms around her thin waist, putting my head in the crook of her neck and took a deep shuddering breath. "It was."

We stayed like that for a while and she pulled away. She looked at me as if to say _is there more?_

"That's it." I said. "But I came here wanting to change, I don't want to be the popular Fang that slept with every girl like I was at my old school. I wanna be the normal Nick who has friends, and real relationships with real girls."

"I still like the name Fang better. Better suits you." She said.

I smiled. "You're the only one who can call me that. If anyone else knows, say its just an inside joke and that they can't call me that."

She laughed. "Okay Fang," she said and leaned against my shoulder.

**YAY. This chapter is making me depressed and really want a good guy best friend like Fang. Or just Fang in general ;p Well, REVIEW :D Lemme know whatcha think :)**

**10 reviews= update TOMORROW! **

**Anything less is when I feel like it. ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long guys! Its been a craaazzy summer. Well, I'm just gonna get right to it then. R&R! :)**

**CHAPTER 8 **

**_MAX POV_  
**

"So," said Fang. "Now it's your turn."

I groaned. "Alright. Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, Max. I'm sure."

I took a deep breath. "Well, oh God, I don't know where to begin. How about you just ask me questions.. ? I guess."

"Okay, so what happened with you and Dylan?" He asked, leaning against my bed frame.

I sighed and looked at him. I_ really _don't wanna talk about this.. I'll start crying.

Fang looked at me, "Max, if you aren't ready to talk about it, I understand. But I promise I won't judge you and you can trust me."

The scary part is, i believed him. Which is crazy because after Dylan, I promised myself I would never trust another boy again.

"No, I'll tell you."

He nodded for me to continue when I'm ready.

"Okay, it started freshman year. I was head cheerleader, Dylan was typical captain of the football team. We're perfect for each other, we have to be. Hah. Thats what _everyone _told us. But the thing was, we never talked, everyone would just tell me we'd be cute together and people would say the same to him. One day, after one of the football games, I was at a party. Dylan was there and my friend Isabelle introduced us. We started talking more and i started to fall for his eyes and his smile and all the cute stuff he said. But really, he's said all that cute stuff to every girl. If only I knew that then... Anyway, we hung out that whole night. Nothing really happened. Just talked. Thats where our friendship started. we were best friends for about..." I counted on my fingers from September to January, "four months. On February 14, he asked me to be his.. It was the cutest thing in the world. And i swore that day he was perfect and that i loved him.

"He was soo sweet the first 6 months, buying me things, taking me places, just being super thoughtful and cute. Then suddenly after out six month, he tries to take things farther. Like, all we had ever done was make out and then he tried taking things up a step. WHich is understandable, it's been 6 months. So we didn't actually have sex, just the little stuff. At first though I'd only let I'm take off my shirt. I just didn't feel comfortable and wasn't ready.

"Then, it was a new school year and every time I would talk to a boy he'd go crazy jealous. It was scary sometimes, he'd yell at me and call me a whore and I'd start crying and he'd apologize." I took a deep breath, trying to clear his blue eyes out of my head.

"Max.. I'm so sorry..." Fang whispered.

"Shh. dont intterupt me or i can't finnish. Anyway, so he tried getting me to have sex with him everyday. Not forcefully or anything, just begging.

"I was a little tipsy one night after a party and we were caught up in the moment and it just kinda happened. After our first time though, it became a daily thing. Then I found out he was sleeping around with other girls when I would fuck him. I dumped his ass and left him.

"And then every single guy wanted me now that I was single. There was this guy, Jordan. I was dared to make out with him at some lame party we were at and I did. But then he wanted more so later that night, instead of driving me home, he took me to his house and we fucked. I didn't even want to. I remember thinking, "what the hell is wrong with me?" the whole time. I haven't talked to him since. Then.. there was this boy, Robin." I sucked in a breath, hating these memories. "I was at a party with him, drunk off my ass. Robin kissed me and i let him. He dragged me outside to his car, and i tried fighting but i couldn't, i was waayyy gone. He shoved me into his back seat and drove off. Then the next thing i knew, he was pulling me out of the car into some field in the middle of nowhere. There were like 10 other guys there, i was gang raped that night, and i didn't do shit about it.

"People found out, rumors started. People said I fucked em all, it wasn't rape. That I was a whore, a slut, a skank. Every guy tried to fuck me everyday. They'd literally, try having sex with me in the halls. It was disgusting.

"Then Dylan wanted me back in February. We started dating again, I don't even know why I said yes. Then one night, he told me he was taking me somewhere special and that I'd love it. He blindfolded me in his car and told me not to peek. We got to our destination and i felt him take me out of the car and into a building. I asked to take off my blindfold and he said no. The next thing I know, theres duct tape over my mouth, my hands are being tied to bed posts, as are my feet and my clothes are being cut off by a knife. There was multiple people in the room, still to this day, i have no idea who... it was the worst night of my life." I whispered. And i broke down crying.

**Yeah, i don't even remember what my original background idea about max was. It was forever ago.. let me know if i should even continue this. Reviews, please(: Lemmme know whatchya think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, I'm grounded again because I'm a bad person, so I'm probably gonna update everyday since I can't do anything.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride **

**Well, here's chapter 9. Enjoy! R&R! :)**

**_FANG POV_  
**

Max finished her story and broke down crying. I wrapped my arms around her. "Shh. Max it's okay. I'm here. I won't let anyone ever touch you." I whispered in her ear. "I swear to God, if I ever see Dylan or any of those guys again, I'm gonna lose it."

Max just continued to sob into my shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Could've been a minute, an hour. I have no idea.

Max sniffled and pulled her head away from my shoulder. She looked away, wiping her face. "Sorry," She mumbled. "I don't cry. Ever. This is the first time since the night Dylan.. you know." She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Thank you Fang, I needed to talk about it with someone.. You're the first person that I told everything to."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "You haven't told anyone else?"

"I told Nudge and Iggy but not the whole story." She laid back on her bed, closing her eyes.

"You should of done something, or told someone. None of them should be getting away with this."

She sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. Listen, Fang, I'm exhausted. All these memories and crying makes me tired." She said already half asleep.

"Okay, Maxie, I understand." I said. "Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head. "Stay?" She asked, opening one eye. "Please?"

I nodded and silently laid down next to her.

She turned to face me and opened her eyes. "Thank you Fang. For everything." She whispered, before drifting to sleep.

I didn't fall asleep, just laid there quietly, listening to Max's steady breathing.

A little bit later, Max's door swung open and a man appeared in the doorway, staring intently at me with narrowed eyes.

"Wo are you?" He boomed. I wanted to shush him and tell him to shut up before he wakes up Max.

Instead, I stood up carefully and said, "I'm Nick, sir," sticking out my hand. He shook it. "I'm Jeb, Max's father." He said still looking at me with narrow eyes. I was kinda scared.

I heard Max make a noise then groan and roll over looking at the doorway. "Jeb? What are you dong here?" She asked, looking a bit angry.

"Max, why were you in bed with this boy? It's 5:30 in the afternoon first of all, you shouldn't even be sleeping. And second, why the hell was there a boy in your bed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like you even care. Get out of my room Jeb, you have no right to be in here."

"Neither does this boy." He said looking at me.

I looked at him, then back at Max, "You know what," I said, "Why don't I get going?"

"Yeah," said Jeb, "Why don't you." Stepping out of the doorway so I could get though.

"Fang. Don't leave. Please." She looked at me with fear in her eyes. What was wrong? Why does she call her dad by his first name? It seems as though she's afraid of him?

I swallowed.

Jeb looked at Max. "No, he is leaving." He looked at me. "I don't _ever _want to see you in my house again, you hear me?" I gulped, then nodded. "Now leave." He said pointing toward the door.

I glanced at back and said, "See you, Maxie." And walked down the stairs an out the door.

Something is wrong. Very wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is.

**ooooh. yeah, that was a little short.. but the next one will be reeeaaalllly long. Promise. BUT , only if I get at least 10 reviews! If I get any less, it will be probably the same length as this one. So let me know what you guys thought. **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW! :p **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeyyyyy guys. I'm sorrrry it's been ****forever! I've had A LOT goin on... you don't even know. But, let's get on with the chapter! :) I don't own maximum rideeee ): **

**REEEEEAAAAD & REEEVIEEEWW. ! :3**

**CHAPTER 10 **

**_FANG POV_**

I was walking down Max's front steps to see Nudge running down the sidewalk towards me, a frightened look on her face.

I ran up to her. "Nudge? What's wrong?"

"I was at Iggy's and-" she panted "I saw someone- drive- by and -" She said hurriedly.

"Nudge, slow down. What are you talking about? Catch your breath then tell me."

She looked up at me, "Where's Max?" Her eyes wide.

"In her room? Whats-" "We don't have time Nick!" She pushed past me and ran into the house. I ran behind her. She turned and tossed me her phone. "Call Max's mom. Speed-dial 4," and she ran up the stairs.

I quickly called and told who I assume was Max's mom that she needed to come home immediately and that all I knew was that someone named Jeb was here. After saying that, she said she was on her way.

I ran upstairs and I heard Nudge talking to Jeb- more like threatening. "Why the hell are you here Jeb?"

"To see my daughter, of course."

I could practically hear Nudge's death glare. "Yeah, well she doesn't want to see you. Where is she?" I inched forward and they were in a room- not Max's. Jeb shrugged and turned around to unzip his suitcase. I slowly crept towards Max's room. The door is locked... awesome.

"She left with some boy." I heard him say. "Nudge, I know you don't trust me after last time, but I swear, I've changed." I heard them coming out of the room and ducked into the bathroom.

"Hah, yeah right." I heard Nudge say, but I didn't hear the rest because they had gone down the stairs.

I went back to Max's door. I tapped on it very lightly. Nothing.

I tapped again a little louder, pressing my ear to the door. I heard a cough and a sniffle and her mutter something and the faint sound of music.

Okay, third times the charm. Come on Maxie, open the door... I heard footsteps and I pulled my ear away. The door opened, giving me a view of a crying Max. I looked at her and went in, closed and locked the door and hugged her.

"What's going on Max?"

She shook her head. When she started to walk away, I noticed the red mark on her face.

My hand reached out to touch her cheek and she flinched away. "Max..." I whispered. "It's okay, Maxie. I won't hurt you." I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Tell me what's going on." I whispered into her hair.

She shook her head. "You don't need to get involved."

"Yes I do. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. And I already broke that promise." I said, gesturing to her cheek.

She pulled away. "I don't need anyone protecting me, Fang. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I can't just sit silently on the sidelines and watch you get hurt..."

"Then don't watch, Fang." She said, turning around. "I think you should leave." she mumbled.

My jaw clenched. After what I just did to get in here to make sure she's okay, she tells me she doesn't need my help? It sure as hell looks like she does. "Why? Maxie, you just told me things about you that none of your best friends even know. Why are you pushing me away now?"

She turned around, tears threatening to spill. "Because, Fang... I couldn't stand to see you get hurt like Nathan. You don't understand..." she said, looking at the ground, tears falling from her chin onto the white carpet.

I went up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Then help me understand." I whispered. I heard a car door shut and glanced oyr the window to see Max's mom coming up the driveway. I looked at Max.

"You need to leave," she said. "Just for now, my mom's here. She won't let anything happen to me. I'll text you later, okay?"

I nodded. "Shit," I muttered, "How do I get out?"

She nodded towards her window.

I got out onto the roof below her window and looked down, "You want me to jump..? What if they see me?" I asked, more like, _what if i break a leg? _

"They won't see you," She said. "Now, go. Hurry, they're coming upstairs."

I hurriedly jumped off the roof. Barely feeling the stinging in my ankles as I sprinted home.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I'M ONE AWAY FROM 50 REVIEWS! AWWWHH YEAH ! :D PLEEEEEASE REVIEW. :P KAY BYE NOW. OH YEAH, REVIEW PLEASE(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I love love love love it. I ****wasn't gonna update today but since I got soo many reviews I will! :) So keep it up! Thank youu guys! & I'm glad you like it. **

**Enjoy Chapter 11! **

**_MAX POV_**

I walked out of my room and went downstairs, wiping the tears from my eyes. I would _not _let Jeb see me crying. Oh, you guys are probably wondering what happened last year with him... I'll get to that later. But for now all you need to know is that Jeb is my 'dad' or as I like to call him my sperm donor. He does not deserve to be called my 'father'.

I walked downstairs to see my mom, Valencia, talking to Jeb. "I thought I told you to never come back here."

Jeb looked at her. "I have a right to be here, Valencia. They're my daughters too, you know. I care about them. Speaking of, where is Ella?"

I walked into the kitchen, "If you cared about us so much, then why did you leave when I was 4? Just to come back and try to take over everything last year? It's been over _ten fucking years_, Jeb. More than a _decade. _And you just come in here and fucking take over everything? No. Get the fuck out, Jeb. Or I'm calling the police for what you did." I was raging, I could _not believe _he was back. I was not going to let last year repeat itself.

"You watch your language, Maximum."

I laughed, "Thats all you got out of that? No Jeb, you don't deserve my respect. Get the fuck out." I said pointing at the door.

He sighed, "Max, listen," he stretched his arms out toward me but I jerked away.

"Stay away from me." I said, walking towards the door, "I'm leaving, when I get back, you better be gone or I'm calling the cops." And with that I walked out the door.

**FANG POV**

I stayed up all night thinking about her. Maximum Ride. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met.

I sighed and looked at the clock, 11 pm. Still no text from Max. Getting impatient, I pulled out my phone and sent her a message, _Is everything okay? _

I waited 10 minutes. No reply. Twenty minutes later, my phone vibrated from under my pillow.

I quickly grabbed my phone and it blinked _one missed call_ Oh God, what if Max is in trouble and I didn't answer. shit shit shit.

I clicked on it and I had a missed call from my aunt... ugh.

Taking deep breaths, trying to slow my heart rate, I lied back on my headboard.

My phone vibrated again, this time it was a text message from Max. _Sorry, I was out for a run. _

I sighed in relief. _It's okay, how are you doing?_

_... I don't even know how to express how I'm doing right now. _

_Maxieeee, tell me what's going on. I'm dying here. _

_Tomorrow, Fang. I swear. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight(:_

I sighed. One more day wouldn't kill me... maybe. _Goodnight Maxie-pad. Sweet dreams(: _

I lied down again and placed my phone under my pillow when it vibrated again. It was another text from Max. _Thank you, Fangalicious ;), for everything you did today. Goodnight. _

I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

**yeahhh, so it's suppper short. ****sorry. but review please! :)**


End file.
